Hetalia Soccer
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: You adore soccer with all your heart, and now you finally get the chance to prove your skills and follow your dreams! Along the way you meet some interesting characters from around the world. Who knew that one sport could bring so many people together?


Today was your day, you were finally getting the chance to try out for a FIFA soccer team! You had been training for several years in order to even think about trying out. You really weren't sure which team you wanted to be on, but it didn't really matter as long as you were able to play. You woke up with confidence, you took an icy cold shower in order to wake up your muscles. After that you got dressed quickly in the appropriate soccer gear, and laced your cleats up. You sat in your living room waiting for your coach to pick you up and take you to the field that the tryouts were taking place, you were to nervous to eat so you just nibbled on a granola bar and guzzled down water.

_Honk!_

You jumped up and raced out of the house with a huge smile on your face, "Hey coach! Thanks for taking me to the tryouts!"

Your coach smiled back, her track suit made her look like a walking Eskimo, even in the blistering heat of summer she wouldn't change her style, "No problem (Name), but are you _positive _that this tryout is taking females?" She asked when you were fully in her beat up SUV.

You furrowed your brows, "Well it is a tryout. It said free for all on the flyer."

Coach took a turn, "Well, you said that this was FIFA right? Well it's international and usually only for men I believe."

You snorted, "Yeah well that's sexist. Women are just as good as men."

"Yeah, we are," your coach smirked and lurched forward into a parking spot; "But... If it is only for men, don't get your heart broken over it. We can always find the next tryout for the women's division."

"Thanks for the pep talk coach," you rolled your eyes and leaped out of the SUV.

"Go get em' girl! I'll be right here waiting for you!"

You shut the door and gave Coach a thumbs up. She really was a great person in your life not only as a coach but as a mentor. You went threw a rough phase when your parents divorced and your mom turned to the bottle for support. When that happened all purpose of doing anything went away, your grades fell and you acted out. That's when Coach stepped in, she showed you the joy of soccer. From that time on, you were under her wing. At first it was a struggle, you hated the lady! She made you practice in the cold, rain, and blistering heat, even when you cussed her out and slammed the door in her face she wouldn't give up on you. That was exactly what you were missing, and she filled the void your mother had left.

You bounced into the stadium, you looked around a bit confused. You wanted to ignore the feeling of dread, but you were the only female on the field. You could feel your self turning scarlet out of embarrassment, but you were not about to leave this field without at least trying.

"Um... Pass?" you tried sounding confident when speaking to a group of boys that looked your age.

"Hahaha! Are you trying out?" one of the boys asked.

You frowned, "Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but you're not a dude."

You clenched your jersey shorts, "I bet I'm as good as you!"

"Really?" one of the boys smirked, the others began to circle around you with soccer balls at foot. You narrowed your eyes and got in a defending pose, there is no way you were going to let these punks get to you.

"Let's see how good you are defending," the leader whipped a ball at you, you smirked and deflected the blow with your head. The boy clucked his tongue, the other group members began kicking the balls at you as hard as they could. The hits stung but you were bale to successfully contain them. You were out of breath when the balls stopped flying, you scanned the group with a smirk. You noticed that the leader was gone and talking to one of the coaches and was pointing at you.

"Hey! You, what are you doing here? This is a men's only tryouts!"

You tisked, "Whatever! At least let me show you what I can do."

"Nope, there's no need. Either way we can't make exceptions to the rules," you narrowed your eyes at the rude man. He looked like he was getting a kick out of embarrassing you. You puffed your cheeks out when you saw the security guards coming out. You spit on the ground and left in a storm of curses.

"How'd it go?" your coach asked hopeful.

"Stupid, they wouldn't let me tryout. You were right it was a men's only tryouts."

"Hey, don't get so upset. How about we break the rules and get ya a doughnut,"Coach gave you a comforting pat on the shoulder.

You smiled sadly, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

The next day you were at the kitchen table, drinking a gallon of water going over your new issue of Soccer Illustrated. You heard a loud slam from the door, you guessed it was your mom back from her night shift. Usually she was worn out and cursing her life, but strangely you heard her humming. You looked up to see your mom in rather happy spirits.

"Hey mom... What's up?" you asked nonchalantly.

"Oooh wonderful things (Name) dear~," she sat her purse down and kicked off her seven inch heels.

You sat your magazine down, "Oh yeah? What type of wonderful things?" Your mom could be quit a bitch sometimes, but she had her good moments.

Your mother tossed you a teasing glance over her shoulder, "Well, if you _must _know.. I got a HUGE promotion, and I have a new boyfriend."

Your jaw dropped at the word boyfriend, but you quickly closed it when your mom burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. You swallowed and twitched a smile, "A boyfriend you say?"

"Oh yes (Name)! I think you would adore him! He's a successful lawyer and he asked me out a couple of times and he wants to make us official now!"your mom gushed.

"That's nice," you picked your magazine and begun to read it again. You were reading a interesting article about one of Spain's newest players named Antonio Fernandez, he seemed promising and was cute as hell.

Your mother frowned, "Oh (Name), why can't you ever be happy for your mother! Your always off in your soccer fantasies and you never give two thoughts about me!"

You almost chocked. Your mom was complaining about _you _not caring about _her? _Why the hell should you have even cared about anything she did sine she did it drunk? You had had enough, you quickly stood up and walked to the door where your beat up cleats laid.

"You're not going out are you? Ugh, (Name) I swear you are a spoiled brat!"

You swallowed down the insult and opened the door, you could here your mother scream after you.

"Make sure you come back in time for dinner! My boyfriends suppose to come over and I want you to make a good impression!"

"Hey (Name)! Why'd you call me up so suddenly?" Coach asked while jogging up beside you.

"My mom, she's found herself a new 'boyfriend', " you said bitterly while whipping balls into the goal.

"That bad huh?"

"Usually it's not a big deal, but today she came in humming. Humming, she never hums!"

"Sounds like she's head over heels for this guy."

"Yeah, and I know nothing about him. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone. Heh shows what a great relationship we have," you were upset, and coach could see that. You didn't like your mom, but she was your mom and you didn't want her to get hurt.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Coach cocked her head slightly. She always made you think out your problems before you acted on them.

"He's suppose to come over tonight for dinner."

"Hmm... Well you can think about what you want to do while running 30 suicides. You should have declined the doughnut."

You groaned and lined up on the side lines. By the end of practice you were sore, but it was good sore. Coach dropped you off at your house, hopefully your mom was in a better mood after she got a nap. You quietly opened the door, to your amazement your usually untidy house was sparkling.

"Mom?" you whispered. You walked towards her bedroom and slowly opened the door. There, sprawled out on the bed was your mother. She had her hair pulled pack with a bandanna, she had on yellow rubber gloves that were gripping onto a rag and a frilly pink apron. You giggled and removed the gloves and rag from her hands.

_She must really want to impress this guy.._

__Your mom woke up shortly after, she was racing all around trying to get herself ready and get the meal prepared.

"Mom, let me help you with the cooking," you offered politely.

"Could you? You're such a doll," your mom gave you a peck on the cheek and hustled into her room to get ready. In about an hour you had made a salad and a delicious smelling stuffed chicken.

"Ok, you go get ready. I've got it from here, and please wear something nice," your mom asked you pleadingly. You sighed and went to room to find a a dress you might have stuffed in the back of your closet.

There was an awkward silence among the dinner table, the only sound that was audible was the sound of everyone chewing on the chicken you had made.

"So (Name), tell Lance about yourself," your mom tried stirring up a conversation.

"Soccer," you said bluntly. You weren't so sure about the lawyer man, she was slightly over weight with a massive bald spot and thick mustache.

"You like soccer?" he asked.

"I love it."

"Yes, my sweet (Name) tried out for a... um..."

"FIFA,"

"FIFA!"

The man stroked his chin, "That's impressive, did you make it?"

You stabbed your chicken, "No, it was for men only, but I could have made it either way. I'm just as good as them, I just need a chance."

"A chance?" he asked seemingly interested.

"Yea... But the women's FIFA tryouts are in Flordia (An American state near Cuba)."

"Well, I can tell you love soccer... And I can also tell you're a little weary of me and your moms relationship," you eyed the man a bit suspicious; "What if I said I'd pay for your plane ticket in order for you to try out?"

You jumped up out of your chair knocking your glass of water over and scaring your mom a bit, "Really?!" you squealed.

"Yes," the man chuckled.

"Are you freakin' serious? You would really pay for my plane tickets and stuff?" you were really liking this dude now.

"Yes, I am freaking serious.. That is if it's okay with your mother.."

Your mom furrowed her penciled eyebrows, "I don't know... Are you sure you want to spend that much money?"

You wanted to choke your mom. This was your dream! How could she even doubt that chance, didn't she know how important this was to you?

"I'm fine with it. Your daughter seems like a respectful and responsible young lady," Lance said happily.

"Well... I guess it's fine."

You attacked your mom with a great hug, and shook Lances hand, "Welcome to the family! Nice having you, thank you thank you! Oh my gosh THANK YOU!" this was better than going to Disney World.

In just a few days you would be flying to Florida to try out for the FIFA women's division! You raced to the computer and started doing mad research on the current team of USA. The team was amazing, but player stood out to you. Her name was Amelia Jones, she was breed into soccer and so was her brother Alfred Jones. You had a super girl crush on Amelia and Alfred, had the US soccer team in the palm of their hands, holding millions of dollars in endorcments. You couldn't believe that you didn't notice it till now, but you have seen Amelia in several sport commercials and ads. You couldn't eait to meet her!

**A/N: I love soccer *-* It's amazing... I'm sorry for the lack of Hetalia references but this is kind of an Intro.. This story is also going up on my DevianArt **

**~miggytalia **


End file.
